Muérdago
by Menita-chan
Summary: -Navidad ya paso… / -¿Quién dice que no puedo darte un regalo cualquier otro día del año?-Sonrió y se llevo las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo


Muérdago

Observo su alrededor con detenimiento. Niños riendo y jugando con luces de bengala, parejas felices disfrutando de la compañía del otro así como familias reunidas y felices era lo que tenía en su campo visual. Todos los ciudadanos de Peaceville se hallaban reunidos en aquella feria improvisada que el alcalde Mellow se había propuesto a organizar. Aun le sorprendía la idea que tuvo el alcalde al querer organizar una feria con motivo de año nuevo pero al menos le alegraba que esta vez no los arrestaran si no celebraban nada.

Aun se preguntaba cómo es que había terminado por asistir a aquel evento pero luego recordó las incesantes suplicas de los gemelos sobre sería divertido, que habría comida, que seria para celebrar año nuevo y un millón de cosas más que no tuvo más remedio que decir que si a todas sus suplicas. Claro que gran parte de la culpa la tenía el líder al convencerla de alguna u otra manera.

Suspiro momentáneamente. Tirito un poco debido al frio por lo que se arreglo aquel suéter de lana que su familia le había obsequiado en navidad y emprendió camino entre la multitud. Pronto darían la cuenta regresiva por lo que se dispuso a buscar a sus amigos, algo que claro le resultaría complicado debido a que los gemelos se la pasaban de puesto en puesto agasajándose de comida y el peliazul quien sabe dónde estaría. Busco entre el inmenso mar de personas al igual que los puesto de comida y de juegos pero no vio señales de ninguno de los miembros de la banda. Detuvo su andar al sentir un par de manos cubrirle los ojos.

-Adivina quién soy-Le dijo una voz a sus espaldas fracasando en el intento de sonar con un acento extranjero. Sonrió con gracia.

-Un tonto que reprobó la clase de lenguas extranjeras-Se burlo riendo por lo bajo.

El chico removió las manos de sus ojos y la pelirroja se giro para verle con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Oye, no es mi culpa. La maestra me odia- Reclamo haciendo un puchero infantil.

-Si, claro- Rio ante el acto del peliazul.

Después de un par de risas mas se dispusieron a caminar hacia el lugar donde se daría la cuenta mientras el chico aun insistía sobre que la profesora tenía algo en contra suya a lo cual la pelirroja solo atinaba a reírse. Nunca se cansaría de aquel comportamiento infantil que Corey muchas veces mostraba. Llegaron al lugar de la cuenta regresiva y fijaron su vista en el reloj digital que había sido instalado para la ocasión. Tenía marcado las 11:55 así que aun tenían algo de tiempo libre.

-Hey, Lanes-la chica volteo ante el llamado-Ten- Dijo y estiro su brazo ofreciéndole una caja.

La pelirroja tomo el paquete con ambas manos y lo miro curiosa. Era una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo color celeste y adornado con un hermoso lazo plateado. Miro al chico sin comprender

-Navidad ya paso…

-¿Quién dice que no puedo darte un regalo cualquier otro día del año?-Sonrió y se llevo las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo –Vamos, ábrelo

La chica miro el regalo y después al peliazul para después disponerse a abrir el presente. Estiro un extremo del lazo y al final este cedió transformándose en una cinta. La hizo a un lado para después tomar la tapa de la caja, la abrió con lentitud y se sorprendió al ver lo que había en el interior. Dentro había una pequeña rama con un par de verdes y algo puntiagudas en sus costados así como era acompañada por unos pequeños frutos rojos y redondos. En el rostro de Laney se hizo presente un pequeño sonrojo.

-E-es…

-Creo que ya sabes que significa ¿No?-Pregunto Corey tomando el pequeño racimo de muérdago levantarlo por encima de su cabeza. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro al igual que un tenue sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas.

La chica lo miro atónita un par de segundos más para después tomar una gran bocanada de aire en un intento de calmarse. Se acerco Al chico con el corazón latiendo9le a mil por hora y coloco sus manos en los hombros de él para después pararse en puntas. Las desventajas que traía ser de baja estatura. Cerró sus ojos con lentitud al igual que el peliazul y acerco su rostro al de él con lentitud. Ambos sentían la respiración del otro así como sus rostros arder de nerviosismo a la par que sentían un nudo en el estomago. Sintieron el roce de los labios del otro que termino en un inocente beso lleno de sentimiento.

_¡Tres!_

_¡Dos!_

_¡Uno! _

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

Se separaron de aquel pequeño beso mientras una sonrisa de felicidad adornaba sus rostros.

-Feliz año nuevo, Corey-Dijo juntando su frente con la de el.

-Feliz año nuevo, Lanes-Alzo su rostro y deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de la pelirroja.

_**¡Hola! :D**_

_**Pues esta es mi primera historia aquí en . Fue algo cliché pero quise aprovechar esta época del año para escribir algo cursi y meloso XP **_

_**Espero les haya gustado :3**_

_**Chao **_


End file.
